No More Then This
by coffeeluver212
Summary: She could litrally feel her heart being pulled in all directions at the mere sight of him. It was teasing her, torturing her, making her want to scream. LL, oneshot, during say something


**Howdy everyone! I know this story is kinda old but I saw "Say Something" on TV the other night and I thought that Luke and Lorelai should've gotten together again right then and there! So I wrote this story really quickly so sorry if it sucks! It took me a while to write cuz I wanted the dialogue between Luke and Lorelai to be the same as it was when their talking outside Lorelai's house! I recorded the episode but it's VHS (which I'm really not good with) so I had trouble with it! Anyhoo, here's the story!

* * *

**

_**NO MORE THAN THIS**_

Lorelai gripped the tape from Luke's answering machine in her gloved hand as her uneven steps carried her home. The cold plastic rectangle she held was just more proof that he was gone.

He was really gone. Luke. Gone.

As Lorelai approached her house, the sharp sound of her front door opening startled her. Luke stepped out onto the porch and immediately Lorelai went all deer-in-the-headlightsy. For a second, she forgot to breath, and when she remembered how to, the breaths came in deep, shaky, gasps.

"Luke." Her voice was bursting with bewilderment, but most of all, pain.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked Lorelai, who was stiffly standing petrified still. She was almost afraid of even the slightest little movement.

All Luke could think about was grabbing her and pressing her now un-naturally slim body up against his. Her voice had sounded so weak on his answering machine and he had left his apartment and got to her house as fast as humanly possible. His tongue felt like a wild horse restrained in his mouth, yearning to break free and once again mingle with the one it loved.

Lorelai could literally feel her poor, wasted heart twisting and turning and being pulled in all directions at the mere sight of him. She knew her heart wasn't going to be ripped apart. If it did break, there would be a surge of pain, and then it would be all over. No, her heart was just going to put her through this agonizing pain. Teasing her. Torturing her. Making her want to scream. She took in a deep breath and responded. "Yeah. I'm-"

"You sure? I got here and there was no answer." Luke pushed the memory of the pure terror that had rushed through him, when Lorelai hadn't appeared at the door, to the very back of his mind.

"You got my message." Sighed Lorelai, who was beginning to realize how the nights events had unfolded.

"Yeah. I was home and I couldn't reach the phone so I ran over here. I knocked, there was no answer. So I tried the loose window but then I remembered I'd fixed that last week, and then I realized I'd fixed all of the stupid ways to get into your house." Luke walked down the steps; he was trying desperately to lighten the mood here. He didn't want any sadness or anger at the moment. He was ready to talk. To make things right. If only she would listen. "So I broke the back door lock and I ran inside, you weren't there."

"Oh my god," Lorelai exhaled (she'd been holding her breath during his rant). _'He did all this? I put him through this much trouble?'_

"Its ok, I can fix it" _'Please let me fix it.'_

"I'm so sorry Luke , I, I will never do this to you ever again. I am absolutely humiliated. I was hurting and I knew if I called you, you would come."

"Its ok-" Luke begins, but she cuts him off.

"No, it's not ok. I'm not that girl. I'm not the one who cries and falls apart and calls her" _'Just say it' _"Ex…" she glances down to avoid Luke's gaze. "Boyfriend to come and save her."

At this, Luke can only blink. He's her ex-boyfriend now. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen; he didn't mean they were broken up!

Lorelai continues, "Thank you so much for coming and…breaking my door, you an amazing guy for dong that." She slowly hands him the tape.

"What's that?" Luke asks, even though he is starting to doubt it's anything he wants. All he wants right now is her.

"It's the tape from your answering machine."

"From _my_ answer-"

"It's the last crazy thing you will ever have to endure from me, I promise." Lorelai swallows, she feels like a bowling ball is making its way down her throat.

Luke straightens up. Now he's the one with the raspy breaths. He would hardly say that he has to "endure" her craziness. He downright loves it. The gears in his brain are now frantically trying to figure out how he'll survive without her craziness.

"I just want you to know that I heard you when you said you were out. I did." Lorelai's voice is starting to pick up strength. "I'm gonna respect that from now on." She caps off her speech with a small nod.

Luke's mouth manages an "Oo-kay" but his mind is screaming '_NO! This was supposed to be our chance! Our chance to explain everything! I'm not out! Not out at all! I'm 100 in! I'm all in!'_

"You should go. It's cold." Really, she just doesn't want him to see her cry. He gives her one last questioning look. "I'll be fine." She says in a tone that is anything but convincing. Luke opens his mouth to tell her that's not what he wants, but she's already turned and is walking up the steps, leaving him staring into space.

He hears the sound of her opening the door and he know he has to do something. Say something. Before he can stop himself, he calls out "Dammit, Lorelai!" And he instantly regrets his choice of words.

Lorelai doesn't turn to face him, she just sands there, frozen. Her hands move to her head.

"No, Luke, please, don't yell at me. I can't take it. I know you want your space, I promise, _promise_ I won't bother you anymore."

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant….It's just….I mean….Don't you understand?"

Lorelai turns to him and, for the first time that night looks him straight in the eye. "Understand what?"

And that's when he knew.

That exact moment was when Luke Danes knew that there was only one, simple thing he could tell her to make her realize what she meant to him. Luke knew he couldn't postpone telling her any longer. Of course he wanted her to know, he was just having a difficult time admitting it. It's an easy thing to say if someone else has just said it to you a second before, because then you already know what their response will be when you return those precious words. But declaring it, just out of no where, now that was a horse of a different color, shape, _and _size.

"I…I" words weren't coming easy for him. "I lo..love you" Luke's voice cracked slightly when he said "love".

Now, Luke's entire world lay at Lorelai's mercy. At first, her expression was unreadable, but suddenly, her eyes lit up, her cheekbones raised, and an enormous smile spread across her face.

The imaginary streetlight, which had been looming in between them, automatically switched to green and the two of them rapidly moved towards each other. Lips collided almost before bodies did and time that had been lost was instantly renewed.

Finally, Lorelai pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too, Luke," she buried her head in his chest and whispered "So much. So, _so _much."

With hearts fully mended, apologies accepted, stairs climbed, and clothes discarded, Luke and Lorelai dozed off, still clutching each other. They both knew that they wanted no more then this!

FIN!

* * *

**Short and sweet! So, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Pleeeeeeeeeease review! Thanks so much! I love ya all lots!**


End file.
